I'll Be The One
by Rachie.V
Summary: H/H - Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other, but will they ever have the guts to tell one other?
1. More Than an Earthquake

By Rachie.V.  
  
I'll Be The One  
  
Chapter Two - More Than An Earthquake  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope to get the next chapter to this written very soon!! And please review! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: The normal characters belong to J.K.R, some of the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The verse at the bottom belongs to me, as does the Astronomy book and author.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Harry yawned, sat up and stretched his arms out wide. Another horrible day with the horrible Dursleys...and, (by looking at his calendar), realised it would be another one of his horrible birthdays. He was turning fifteen that day, but wasn't looking forward to it. Actually, that was a lie; he always looked forward to the presents and cards from his friends...but the Dursleys were...let's just say they were less kind than to give him presents...or even realise he was alive.  
  
  
  
He checked his repaired alarm clock (it was 6 a.m., at that moment; in other words, the Dursleys were far from awake), had a warm shower (which was unusual, as the Dursleys usually left him to have the last shower after the hot water was gone), pulled on a pair of jeans and a bottle- green cotton shirt (an outfit that he had bought from Diagon Alley in a shop for disguising as a Muggle) and stumbled down the stairs, forgetting to miss the last stair the creaked. The noise was loud enough to wake the whole house, and Harry cringed as he heard Uncle Vernon snap, "That brat can never keep quiet!" to Aunt Petunia, who replied with a sigh. Dudley jerked awake from the noise with a loud snort and, by the sound of the humongous bang, fell out of his bed.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, then...  
  
CRASH, CRASH, CRASH.  
  
Uncle Vernon was storming down the stairs in fury. Harry sighed, turned around, walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. Uncle Vernon caught up with him, and Harry prepared himself for the usual tirade. Purple in the face, his chins wobbling furiously and his moustache bouncing, Uncle Vernon started yelling.  
  
"...NO CONSIDERATION FOR THE PEOPLE THAT TOLERATED YOUR BEHAVIOUR FOR THE LAST FOURTEEN YEARS!! AND ALL THAT TIME, YOU HAVE SHOWN NO SIGN OF GRATITUDE..."  
  
Through all the yelling, Harry had leant against the closed fridge door, sipping milk out of the bottle, a calm look upon his face. Uncle Vernon stopped the loud lecture, and glared at Harry. Harry finished the bottle of milk, set it on the bench, folded his arms and looked his uncle in the eye.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, it's early, and I really can't be bothered for this. I mean, I'm used to the unnecessary arguments and yelling and stuff, but it's my birthday, and I would like to enjoy it for once," Harry said calmly to his beetroot-faced uncle.  
  
Uncle Vernon growled, and started up another yelling session on manners. Harry made some toast, spread butter on it and sat down to watch the TV, but as soon as he had picked up the TV controller, Uncle Vernon, snatched it from his hand, sat down on a different chair and turned on the TV, his piggy eyes locking onto the screen.  
  
Harry sighed and walked out the back door, still chomping on his toast. He sat down on a bench, finished his breakfast and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Harry leant on the backrest and closed his eyes. Almost as soon as he had started daydreaming about a birthday cake, made by ingredients from the Honeydukes' shelves, something collided with his stomach. Harry wheezed and flung his eyes open, to see a young owl fluttering wildly against his chest. Harry pulled it away, to see that it was excited to actually have reached him, even though he didn't recognise it. A letter had been bound to its leg. Harry carefully pulled the letter away and inspected the envelope, while the owl flew back to wherever it had come from. The neat, spirally handwriting that only said "Harry" on the envelope told Harry that Hermione had sent the letter. Excitedly, he tore open the envelope and read the letter:  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope the Muggles aren't treating you badly.  
  
  
  
Anyway, I just wrote to ask you if you wanted to stay at my house for the rest of the holidays, because I'm sure you hate it with the Muggles, and it would be a treat for your birthday. Speaking of which, your present is on my desk, but I can't send it by owl because it's too big, so if you do come over, you can get it then. If not, you'll have to wait until we get to school.  
  
  
  
Well, I do hope you can come. Ron won't be coming at the same time as you (if you do come), because he has the flu, but Mrs Weasley said he should be better a week before we leave for school, so he'll come over then.  
  
  
  
Send a reply soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
P.S.: This owl is a new one that Hogwarts has just gotten. He's much more reliable than some other school owls I know."  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to go to Hermione's house! He was certainly going. Not even the Dursleys were going to stop him.  
  
He jogged inside and told Uncle Vernon about the invitation.  
  
"How're you going to get there?" was the reply that Harry got.  
  
"Would you drive me?" he asked.  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Look, boy, I'll drive you there on a few conditions," Uncle Vernon said after a pause.  
  
"And those are...?"  
  
"That I don't have to meet the parents, I don't have to meet the ruddy friend of yours and that you do whatever I tell you to until it's time to go there," Uncle Vernon said, finally looking up from the screen he had been staring at during the conversation. The sound of applause came from the TV. Harry sighed, then nodded.  
  
"Right, here's your first job: make me a cup of tea." Harry disappeared into the kitchen, made a cup of tea, walked over to Uncle Vernon and set his cup of tea on the table.  
  
"Now get out of my sight," Uncle Vernon said, picking up the cup and slurping noisily. Harry obeyed happily. Shutting himself in his room, he began to pack his trunk. After he had finished, he picked up a quill and a piece of parchment from the old desk's drawer, and scribbled a reply:  
  
  
  
"Hermione,  
  
You know it would take more than an earthquake to stop me from coming over! Of course I'll come. I've packed my trunk and I should be over tomorrow (Friday). How does that sound? Oh yeah, Uncle Vernon will be driving me over. What's your address?  
  
Love,  
  
Harry"  
  
  
  
Harry smiled to himself, opened Hedwig's cage, gave her the letter and watched her fly out the window to Hermione's house. Then he began a letter to Ron. After scratching away with his quill, telling him about his summer and hoping he'll get better soon, and that he was going to Hermione's for the summer, someone called out.  
  
"Boy, get down here!"  
  
What did Uncle Vernon want now? Harry jogged down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"You have another order. You have to follow every order that anybody in this house gives you, even Dudders," Harry's Uncle spat at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I beg your pardon? I wouldn't speak to me like that, not if you want me to take you to your girlfriend's house," Uncle Vernon seethed. Harry clenched his fist, his heart pounding.  
  
"Hermione isn't my girlfriend," Harry said quietly, heat rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!" Dudley teased. He had heard the whole conversation by eavesdropping, sat on the staircase, and had just seen Harry blushing. "Harry's got a girlfriend! Harry's got a girlfriend! I bet she's ugly and fat."  
  
Harry spun on his heel.  
  
"DON'T CALL HERMIONE UGLY! AND DON'T YOU SPEAK ABOUT ANYONE BEING FAT - LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Harry roared at Dudley, then tackled the obese teenager to the ground. Uncle Vernon laughed, his mighty weight wobbling. Even though he should start another rant at his nephew, it was hilarious: the frail boy who once got beaten up by Dudley was now tackling his enemy to the floor and gaining revenge. He stopped laughing after Harry gave Dudley a black eye, then ordered for more tea. Harry glared at Dudley, then fetched his uncle's tea.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
You can come over today (Friday) at whatever time you please...or whatever is suitable.  
  
My address:  
  
  
  
11 Lockgrove Court  
  
Aquarie  
  
  
  
Your Uncle should be able to find it; it's a Muggle street.  
  
  
  
And what you said about it taking more than an earthquake to stop you from coming over - that was really sweet. Thank you!  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Hermione"  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. He wasn't miffed about anything. His sigh had emotion behind it. And he was also in a strange mood.  
  
"And what you said about it taking more than an earthquake to stop you from coming over - that was really sweet. Thank you! Love and hugs, Hermione." Harry couldn't get the words out of his head, and they replayed in his mind, mocking his feelings, until he could hear Hermione saying the words, and see her face with an odd expression on it he had never seen before...  
  
"Boy, get your stuff down here, it's time to go!"  
  
Harry trudged down the stairs, his trunk bumping along behind him. He hauled it into the back of the car, ran back inside, into his room and headed towards Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was currently out delivering that letter to Ron, but (by the sound of beating wings), she had returned. Sure enough, not five minutes later, Hedwig was ruffling her feathers in her cage in the backseat of Uncle Vernon's car.  
  
"So, where does your girlfriend - "  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Okay, okay, so where does she live, boy?"  
  
"You might want to try calling my by my name, instead of 'boy', all the time."  
  
Uncle Vernon cringed, then began again. "So, Harry, where does this Merhione - "  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Whatever! Where does she live?!"  
  
"11 Lockgrove Court, Aquarie."  
  
And without another word, they set off.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Harry slammed the car door shut, his trunk and Hedwig's cage by his feet. Uncle Vernon drove off without even a glance at his nephew.  
  
Harry looked up in awe. Hermione's house (if you could call it that) was...huge. It was a sort of mansion, but very beautiful. There were white marble pillars supporting a vast veranda that had many soft-green plants growing in white plant pots. It had a white fence running around the outside, with a gate leading to the marble door. The rest of the house on the outside was white, too. White walls as soft as snow with hardly a speck of dirt showing had lush, light-green vines twirling gracefully around them, trimmed neatly at the windows, and some windows were sliding doors accompanied with balconies (with white iron railings). In all, it was like the other houses around the neighbourhood, but none were this...delicate. The plants and vines gave the house a look of modern beauty. It also had woods surrounding it, and the dewy grass topped off the look. Harry decided to class this house as one of the prettiest things he had ever seen, but saw something running outside that the house couldn't hold a candle to.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione squealed, and threw herself at him.  
  
He laughed and pulled her back.  
  
"I thought your house looked good, but then I saw you," he commented, studying her outfit. Black denim shorts, red midriff with thin straps and a black bandanna.  
  
Hermione laughed, hugged him again, then grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come, you need to meet my family," she said softly, and pulled him through the marble door.  
  
The interior of the house was just as attractive. It was based on a blue- and-white style. White tiles, navy sofa, navy-coloured TV, blue-framed pictures upon the (white) walls...Harry loved it.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Harry's here!"  
  
The Grangers walked out of the kitchen, Mrs Granger wiping her hands on a tea towel.  
  
"Harry! It's great to see you again!" Mrs Granger said, then rushed forward and gave him a hug. It seemed that his best friends had mothers that had similar personalities. Mrs Granger certainly reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley, that's for sure. Mr Granger strode forward, shook Harry's hand, smiled, then went to collect Harry's luggage.  
  
"Thanks for having me, Mrs Granger," Harry said politely. "You sure have a beautiful home!"  
  
Mrs Granger laughed. "You have wonderful manners, Harry. Thank you for your compliment!"  
  
Mr Granger came back in with Harry's things.  
  
"Harry, you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom across the hall from Hermione's room, okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
Harry and Hermione followed Mr Granger into the guest bedroom, which had a different theme to the living room. Cream-coloured bed, walls, curtains, even a cream-coloured desk. Mr Granger sat Harry's trunk on the bed, and Hedwig out on the balcony.  
  
"Well, have fun, you two! And don't hug him too much, Hermione, he'll need his belly for our dinner," Mr Granger teased. Hermione grinned, and whacked him on the arm. He laughed, walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, Harry, since Ron isn't going to be here until the last week, you're going have to make your visit worthwhile," Hermione sniffed, trying to hide her grin.  
  
"I'd try, if it wasn't for the snob in front of me," Harry said, then groaned as she aimed a hit at his shoulder.  
  
"Now, you'll want your present, I daresay," Hermione teased.  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to wait until after dinner for calling me a snob."  
  
Another groan.  
  
  
  
~~~Harry's diary entry that night~~~  
  
  
  
Friday  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think this is going to be the best summer holiday I've ever had!! Spending all this time with Hermione is like a dream. I have to admit I'm having fun without Ron. Of course, that doesn't mean he's not my best friend anymore, it's just that Hermione...is different than Ron. He's great, and I can talk to him about some things that I just couldn't handle with Hermione (guy stuff), but...Hermione is...well, I don't know how to describe it. It's like, she's my best friend, but it's just so much better with her...I wish my Mum and Dad were here so that I could ask them for help, so that they could help me with this thing about Hermione. And talking of 'Mione, she seems different. More confident and daring, I think. She's not as quiet as she used to be. And definitely more pretty.  
  
Anyway, I spent the day playing Monopoly, talking, laughing and drinking this special milkshake that Hermione only makes for special people. Note the emphasis on "special"...  
  
Oh yeah, guess what Hermione got me for my birthday!! It this huge bag full of books on Quidditch. And I mean HEAPS of books. Biographies of the very best Quidditch players, of every team… 'Mione was scared that I wouldn't like it, but I told her that I do, and I REALLY meant it.  
  
Well, I better hit the sack. 'Night.  
  
- Harry  
  
P.S.: I think you might need to know this: I think I love Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hermione's diary entry for that night~~~  
  
  
  
Friday  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
If you remember my last diary entry, I wrote that I was scared that I had a crush on Harry...well, I know whether I do or don't have a crush on him, now: I do. Lord, why do I have to like him, of all people? There's nothing wrong with him, of course - he's everything I could ever dream of in a guy! But...he's Harry Potter - the one that has half the school in love with him. He needs Ron and I to support him through his life. He doesn't have parents to do that for him, and Ron and I can't be his parents, but we can help him. He can also help himself, but my point is that the last thing he needs right now is a relationship, especially with the one he's depending on to help him. Or one of those people. Although, I can't deny my feelings; I can't hide from my emotions. By the name of Merlin, I just realized as I have been pouring my heart into this diary; I know now! I'm in love with Harry.  
  
- Hermione  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Morning, 'Mione," Harry said quietly, as he and Hermione entered the kitchen (wooden, almost completely - workbench, floorboards, cupboards...) at the same time through different doors.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she replied, biting her lip. She went over to the cupboards, and found a note:  
  
  
  
"Hermione and Harry - help yourself to breakfast! We've just gone out to run some errands, and should be back at about one in the afternoon. Have fun!"  
  
  
  
Hermione shrugged, grabbed the boxes of cereal and set them on the table. She told Harry where everything was, and they set up the table. After a few minutes of silence and eating, Harry spoke up (after he had swallowed).  
  
"'Mione...what do you say to a walk through the woods together after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Hermione had been dying for him to suggest something like that; it seemed that they were both lost in thoughts...Hermione about her diary entry, and Harry, the same thing.  
  
Awhile later, breakfast was cleared up, and they headed for their showers (they both had private bathrooms). Harry had just gotten out of the shower, and was rubbing his hair with a towel, when a knock came on his door.  
  
"You decent?" Hermione asked, not wanting to barge in on him just after a shower.  
  
"Yep," Harry replied, standing only in his boxers. Hermione opened the door, came in, took one look at Harry and turned around again.  
  
"What? I have my boxers on!"  
  
"I was hoping for a shirt, too," Hermione replied timidly, her voice echoing into the vast hallway.  
  
He walked over to her, grasped her by the shoulders and turned her back around. She looked up at him, her heart pounding.  
  
"You don't need to be scared of seeing me like this. It's not like I'm naked! Anyway, you go get your shoes on, and we can go for that walk."  
  
"Okay..." Hermione turned back to leave, then looked back at him, "Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You look good like that!" Hermione laughed and ran off. Harry shook his head. That girl was weird.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Harry finished doing up the laces on his grubby joggers. Next to Hermione's neat, spotless shoes, Harry's looked even grottier than what they actually were.  
  
"Well, you ready to go?" Hermione asked, pulling a face at his shoes; he had had the same ones last year at Hogwarts, but they actually resembled joggers back then, unlike now.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Harry saluted. A slap on the arm shut him up.  
  
They set off into the silent woods, the early morning air refreshing them. The trees seemed to loom taller than they had first looked to Harry, and the gracefully swaying branches danced with the wind. He breathed in this strange magic; it seemed to awaken him more than his shower.  
  
"Do you like it?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Yeah...it's so...so..." Harry tried to find the right word to describe the woods.  
  
"Don't try to describe it; I know what you mean about these woods," Hermione whispered. Harry nodded. They ceased talking, as it seemed out of place in this silent shrine of nature.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione reached out for Harry's hand, and held it gently, her fingers weaving in between his.  
  
"She's holding my hand..." Harry thought to himself, "but then, why is this important to me?"  
  
"Why am I holding his hand? Why did I just do that?" Hermione demanded to herself. Then she became anxious. "What if he doesn't like me?!"  
  
"Harry, can we sit for awhile?" Hermione asked Harry softly.  
  
"Sure," he replied. He sat down under a tree. Hermione sat down in front of him, facing him. He closed his eyes, took off his glasses so he could let the sun drift down onto his face and rested his head against the trunk, thinking.  
  
Hermione studied his face; her eyes took in every pore, every trace of expression, the outline of his lips, his eyelashes... She studied his whole body: the messy hair on his head, the way his arms were resting on his knees that he had bent upwards...  
  
"But why do I care?" she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly, Harry looked down, put on his glasses and caught her staring at him. He looked away, trying not to smile. He quickly casted a glance back at her, to see that she was blushing and staring at the ground. He sighed.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just...wish my parents were here. I'm having problems at the moment, but I don't have a Mum or a Dad to help me or give me advice," Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione crawled up to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I realized that there would be times like this. Ron and I have been supporting you for a long time, now, but we can't help you with everything, and I feel so horrible when you go through things like this." She hugged him tighter, and his arms worked their way around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting pressure on you," he said firmly. "You shouldn't have to do that. I can handle it by myself."  
  
"I know you can, but we won't let you handle it alone. That's what best friends are for. But I have to give you credit; you hardly shed a tear, or even show that you're having problems. You always seem so tough and confident, and you really have a streak of talent on that Quidditch pitch. I think those are a few reasons why I like you," Hermione said to him, neither of them noticing that she had just let slip that she liked him.  
  
"Thanks, but the thing is, you seem to handle my problems and yours at the same time. Plus, you never give up. You're tough, too. You study, you read, you help me and Ron and yet you still have fun in between all that. I think your determination is one of the reasons why I like you," Harry said to her. Again, neither of them realized that one liked the other.  
  
Hermione pulled her arms away from Harry, and he let go of her waist.  
  
"We better be getting home," Hermione said. She grabbed his hand, and they walked home together.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"'Night, Hedwig," Harry said sleepily to Hedwig, who clicked her beak in reply. Harry pulled off his pants and his shirt and got into bed, wearing his boxers that Hermione had seen that morning.  
  
He clicked off the light, turned on his side, put an arm under the pillow and his eyes started drooping.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"'Night, Crookshanks," Hermione said sleepily to Crookshanks, who purred in reply. Hermione pulled off her clothes and changed into a short, thin, blue nightgown.  
  
She clicked off the light, rested her hands on the top of the blankets and her eyes started drooping.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in the dark, his eyes wide. He had just remembered what Hermione had said in the woods!  
  
"...You always seem so tough and confident, and you really have a streak of talent on that Quidditch pitch. I think those are a few reasons why I like you."  
  
"She likes me..." Harry whispered.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright in the dark, her eyes wide. She had just remembered what Harry had said in the woods!  
  
"...Plus, you never give up. You're tough, too. You study, you read, you help me and Ron and yet you still have fun in between all that. I think your determination is one of the reasons why I like you."  
  
"He likes me..." Hermione whispered.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Saturday  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was asleep just a second ago, but then I realized something really fantastic! Hermione likes me!! We were walking in the woods, and then I told her I had a problem and that Mum and Dad weren't there to help me with it, and eventually she told me that she and Ron try to support me, but they can't be my parents and that they knew the times would come when I'd need my parents, and she told me I'm so strong and confident and I have "a streak of talent on that Quidditch pitch", and that those are a few reason on why she likes me! This is fabulous!!  
  
But there's a bad side. I told her why she's tough and all that, and then I told her that those were some reasons why I like her! Neither of us realized what we had told each other, but I just realized now!! Oh my God, if I just realized this, that means she already knows! She's smarter than me...oh my God...oh my God...  
  
SHE LIKES ME!!!! BY THE NAME OF MERLIN, I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!  
  
- A very happy Harry  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Saturday night  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He likes me. HARRY LIKES ME!!!!! Look at the entry for Saturday afternoon, about what we said about each other. Well, Harry said all that, and then said that those were a few reasons why he likes me!!! I said the same thing after what I said about him. He'll probably have already have realized all this, but...OH MY GOSH, HARRY LIKES ME!!!!! Diary, I'm going to make it official:  
  
I love Harry Potter from the bottom of my heart.  
  
- Hermione  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
More than an earthquake, you said -  
  
Dare I believe that means you love me?  
  
If it takes more than that,  
  
It must be true...  
  
  
  
~~~ 


	2. Bewildered Emotions

By Rachie.V.  
  
1.1 I'll Be The One  
  
Chapter Two – Bewildered Emotions  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope to get the next chapter to this written very soon!! And please review! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: The normal characters belong to J.K.R, some of the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. The verse at the bottom belongs to me, as does the Astronomy book and author.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The strong, morning sun glared through the branches of many a variety of trees, making the dew sparkle like jewels on leaves and the fresh, springy grass. Under the thin, golden shafts of light, a modest hero with glasses wandered through the woods, caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. This boy, Harry Potter, groaned to himself, letting thoughts race through his mind like a never-ending marathon. Anybody who was part of the magical community would have thought that he was groaning about his life, considering that he was an orphan, a hero who had nearly been killed ten million times and an idol to many magical people, but he wasn't groaning about that. No, he was groaning because he simply had girl problems. If Hagrid, Sirius or Ron had been there, they would burst out laughing at his situation. But Harry was seriously worried. This was no silly crush like the one he used to have on Cho Chang. This was more complex - too important to ignore.  
  
He sat down under a tree and pulled off his glasses. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to sort out his tangled thoughts.  
  
"Why do I feel this way about Hermione?" he thought aloud, "I mean, I've known her for, what, six years now? So why has this come along so suddenly?"  
  
There was a silence throughout the woods. Even the birds had ceased their singing. No breeze pushed through the branches. It was as if someone was trying to give him a hint…  
  
Harry's thoughts turned into a rush of anger, and he yelled out: "I WISH SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME!"  
  
"You don't mean that," a voice called out gently. Harry jumped, and hastily put his glasses back on.  
  
"Good morning! Sorry to startle you," the voice said apologetically, and then two figures on broomsticks flew into view.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"True, we haven't introduced ourselves," said a middle-aged woman with glasses, landing her broomstick near Harry. The other person, a teenage girl who was dressed all in black, landed next to the woman. "We run the hotel down the road, I don't know if you've seen it. We're the bosses of the place - my name is Deave White, and this is Nissa, my daughter," the woman with glasses said cheerfully.  
  
Harry gave a nod to Nissa, then turned to Deave: "I'm awfully sorry to be rude, but what are you doing here?"  
  
Deave laughed and said kindly, "Ah, we were just passing by and heard you talking to yourself, and then heard you shouting. Perhaps we could help you."  
  
"Wait! Mother, he's Harry Potter!" Nissa called out suddenly. Harry looked closer at the teenage girl and saw that her eyes were a blue-grey, her hair was a deep chocolate colour and she seemed to hold herself as though she thought herself of great importance.  
  
The woman gave a tut. "Nissa, don't be so rude! The poor boy's having problems! Apologize, if you don't mind." Deave smiled at Harry.  
  
Nissa mumbled an apology.  
  
"Thank you, Nissa. Now Harry, dear, who's this Hermione you were talking about? Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. Here were two complete strangers, offering to help him.  
  
Gotta be careful, Potter, they could be spies for Voldemort... The thought ran through Harry's mind, and he shook it off guiltily.  
  
Harry smiled back at Deave. "Yes, I would like to talk about it," he said, and found himself pouring out his problems to Deave and Nissa, although the teenage girl was barely even listening.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry, where are you?" Hermione called, walking through the house. She pushed open the guest bedroom door and found nothing. "Oh, where has he gone?"  
  
She walked into the kitchen and sat down on a chair.  
  
"I wonder if he left a note…" Hermione mumbled to herself, then stood up and walked down the hallway. Sure enough, there was a hastily scribbled note placed next to the phone. Hermione picked it up and read out loud:  
  
Mione -  
  
Just gone for a walk in the woods. Be back soon!  
  
Behave yourself,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Behave yourself, she thought, repeating the words in her mind. Yeah, as if I could get into any strife around here... Unless I decided to spy on you…  
  
Hermione grinned and left a note for her parents, who had gone out shopping.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Bye-bye, Harry! I hope we helped you to solve out your problem!" Deave cried, kicking off into the air on her broomstick. Nissa nodded and rose into the sky after Deave. Harry sat down with a sigh.  
  
"I hate to be rude, but a fat lot of help they were. I'm still confused," Harry said out loud. "I mean, the only thing they told me to do was to talk to her and actually tell her my true feelings. Yeah, whatever. I mean, I really do like her, but what am I supposed to say? But then if I stay quiet, then people will think I don't like her."  
  
Just then, Harry thought he heard a small gasp. He was about to turn around, but he heard nothing else and dismissed it.  
  
He was silent for awhile, and then he whispered two fateful words out loud: "Why me?"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione crept up to the tree that Harry was leaning against. She sat down on the other side of the tree silently, and listened to him talking to himself.  
  
"...Actually tell her my true feelings. Yeah, whatever."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and suddenly a bug crept up onto her knee. She silently pushed it away with a disgusted expression, then realized that Harry was still talking.  
  
"...I don't like her."  
  
Hermione gave a small gasp, and put a hand to her mouth. After a few minutes, she heard two more words:  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Hermione didn't need to hear anymore. With tears stinging in her eyes, she stood up and tiptoed away back to the house.  
  
  
  
~~~ Hermione's diary entry that night  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is the worst day of my life. Officially. Why, you ask? Well, I heard Harry talking to himself in the woods, today. He said something about telling me his real feelings, then "yeah, whatever". That made me wonder whether or not he actually likes me. But diary, there's more: he said "I don't like her", and after awhile, "why me?".  
  
I feel wretched. I feel embarrassed. I feel...terrible.  
  
He doesn't love me…  
  
Oh diary, just when I thought I had a chance, everything blows up in my face.  
  
But I have a plan...  
  
  
  
~~~ September 1st  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hermione, this compartment is free!"  
  
It was time to go back to school. All through the holidays, there had been no sign of Ron, so Hermione was stuck with Harry, and she had pretty much ignored him all the time. But she still had feelings for him. She had a plan up her sleeve, and was going to put it under way as soon as possible.  
  
But even though Hermione had ignored him, Harry had barely noticed Hermione's strange behaviour. He thought she was just nervous or embarrassed. And to be truthful, half of her still felt jumpy whenever she went near him. The other half was angry at the way he had played with her feelings.  
  
Hermione sighed and lugged her trunk after Harry into a spare compartment, then sat down across from him, staring out the window.  
  
"So Hermione, um..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Right."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then the carriage door flew open. The two looked up.  
  
"Ron! How're feeling?" Harry grinned, punching his friend gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Fine, thanks," Ron grinned back, pushing his trunk under a seat.  
  
Hermione stood up, walked over to Ron and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Ron, I was ever so worried about you!" she cried.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry over the girl's shoulder. Harry stared, and felt a blush creep over his face. He looked away.  
  
What's going on? I thought she liked me? He gulped down his jealousy. Maybe she was telling the truth - yeah, she was just worried about him.  
  
Harry looked back and offered Ron a Chocolate Frog.  
  
Hermione smiled as she noticed a blush on Harry's face. She sat down next to Ron, put an arm around his shoulder and reached for a Chocolate Frog.  
  
Her plan was under way.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what've we got first?"  
  
"Double potions with Slytherin."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione set off down a corridor, ready for their first class of the year.  
  
"So how're the Chudley Cannons doing?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"The usual - disgustingly terrible." he replied glumly.  
  
"Aww, poor Ronniekins," Hermione laughed, pinching his cheek gently. They started to walk faster down the corridor together, leaving Harry behind.  
  
He stared after them.  
  
...What the?! She said she liked me! What's she doing with Ron? ...Maybe she's trying to make him feel better after his flu. At least, I hope that's what she's doing.  
  
He dawdled to the dungeons, pondering.  
  
Eventually, he got to the classroom and walked in.  
  
"Potter, what a pleasant surprise. Why are you late?" Snape snapped, glancing towards the door as Harry entered. The class turned to look at him. He noticed that people were paring up, and Ron and Hermione were together. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. He tried to hide his jealousy. Then Ron turned to look at him, and a deep anger exploded within him.  
  
"What's it to you?" he spat at Snape.  
  
The Professor looked up at him sharply.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he whispered. "If I didn't know any better - "  
  
Which you don't, Harry thought.  
  
" - Then I'd think you just gave me a fat load of cheek. You had better watch your language from now on, Potter, otherwise I'll personally improve it. 25 points from Gryffindor, and be glad it's not 25 detentions. Sit down. Malfoy, pair up with this hotshot," Snape spat. Harry cringed.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Harry, um, are you alright? You've been really...edgy lately." Ron asked a few nights later in the common room.  
  
Hermione had been toying with Harry since the school started for the year, and he was constantly angry - constantly getting warnings form teachers. He was lucky they didn't take any points off in the first week (except for Snape).  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine and cheerful," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, cool it, I was just trying to ask what's wrong," Ron snapped back.  
  
"Really? Well, if you'd just open your eyes and use your brain for once, maybe you might realize why I'm edgy," Harry snarled. A few people looked at him in surprise.  
  
Ron was taken aback. Harry hadn't insulted him like that before.  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Hermione waltzed in and plunked herself on the arm of Ron's chair. She looked at Harry with eyes that made him melt with love and anger at the same time. He gave a growl and stormed off to the dorms. Hermione shrugged at Ron with false surprise.  
  
  
  
~~~ Hermione's diary entry that night  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm not sure my plan is all that great, anymore. Originally, I had hoped to get Harry jealous, but diary, every time I start to flirt with Ron, he goes so mad. It's as if he's furious at me. All I wanted was to get him jealous and start to like me, but if anything, he keeps getting into strife by the teachers. He's so edgy. Oh diary, this could only mean one thing: he really does like me. If he doesn't, why does he suddenly go all anxious and angry every time I go near Ron?  
  
Diary, what have I done?  
  
I need to talk to him and tell him what really happened. My jealousy plan has bombed out.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and plonked himself on a chair in the library. He opened the cover of a massive book for his homework: Reading the Stars by Wilma Twinkle.  
  
He had just turned the title page, when somebody sat themself on a chair opposite him. He didn't need to look up. He knew that beautiful scent…  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?"  
  
"Um, I need to talk to you," Hermione replied anxiously.  
  
"Fire away," Harry said tonelessly.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron hurried over.  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly. Harry packed away his homework and hauled his book to another table. Ron didn't even notice; either that or he pretended not to. Hermione beamed reluctantly, but kept quiet while Ron pulled out a Chudley Cannons book.  
  
How was she going to be able to talk to Harry without Ron barging in?  
  
What have I done? Hermione thought desperately.  
  
She put her head in her hands.  
  
  
  
~~~ Harry's diary entry that night  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
What the hell is going on, I don't know. One minute, I'm in love and the next, Hermione is ticking me off. Maybe it's not her fault. Or maybe it is. All I know is that Ron's got my girl. It's partly Hermione's fault, because she's doing half of the damage. But I still love her. How am I going to get through this?  
  
- Harry  
  
  
  
~~~ Hermione's diary entry, the same night  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
How am I going to get myself out of this one? I feel so ashamed. I don't like Ron at all as a boyfriend – he's one of my best friends! So how could I put him through this, while I had private feelings for my other best friend?  
  
Oh brother.  
  
Only a miracle could save me now.  
  
- Hermione  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Once of a day, I loved you -  
  
2 And you loved me  
  
But my bewildered emotions  
  
Pride in telling me otherwise  
  
  
  
~~~ 


End file.
